


Plus Guest

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wonders whether he is ready to announce his relationship with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plus Guest

_You are cordially invited to join Mr Percy and Mrs Audrey Weasley in a celebration of the birth of their daughter, Molly Cedrica Weasley._

Ron stared down at the embossed card. He stared particularly at two words. _To Mr Ronald Weasley_ the invitation began. Then it said _plus guest_. Did he dare? Were they ready? It was the perfect occasion. There would be other guests there and so his family would even have to be polite, or at least, they would be less likely to cause a scene.

Would they expect him to bring Hermione? No, they would have named her if they did. Had she received her own invitation? Would she be there? Would she bring her own _plus guest_? Did that make a difference to whether he dared or not?

Nobody knew about them yet, but he couldn't imagine being without Draco now. That meant they would be together forever. So, one day they would have to be brave. They would have to be introduced to each other's families.

Their fathers had hated each other for a very long time. Their families had been enemies for generations. Draco had taunted every one of them, he had been responsible for letting Greyback in to Hogwarts, the scars on Bill's face were his doing. Harry would be there, he and Ginny were engaged now. Was there any chance that Harry could forgive and forget? Would Ron be forced to choose?

Even if none of them were prepared to accept Draco, even if the choice were between every one of his friends and every member of his family on one side, and Draco on the other, Ron now knew that he would choose his lover. But was he ready to do that now? How much longer could he wait? 

Perhaps it would be ok, maybe he could turn up with Draco on his arm, clearly his _plus guest_ , clearly his partner, his other half, and maybe everyone would welcome him into the family with a big smile. Maybe.

“I thought I heard an owl,” Draco said, sleepy and naked, padding into Ron's kitchen. “Have you got post?”

Ron gave him a quick kiss. “Nothing important,” he answered.

He needed thinking time. He did not dare. Not yet.


	2. With Guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Burrow.

As Ron emerged from the Floo, Percy bustled over to him and accepted the ribbon-decorated gift for the baby.

“Did you bring a guest?” Percy checked. “You weren't sure.”

Ron stepped aside as the flames flared green, and examined Percy's face as Draco stepped onto the hearth. Percy looked stunned.

“You've met Draco?” Ron asked. 

Draco stretched his alabaster arm and, automatically, Percy took his hand and shook it. He shot Ron a desperate, questioning look, mumbling, “Mr Malfoy. So pleased.”

“I hope it's the right size.” Draco indicated the gift.

“Lovely wrapping,” Percy choked out.

“Draco did it,” Ron said proudly.

Percy flapped vague hands around as he asked, stumblingly, “And you two, erm, how? You are? Um?”

Ron took a deep breath. “He's my partner.” 

“Business?” asked Percy hopefully.

“Life,” Ron clarified.

Percy sighed and sat down heavily. Ron looked tense, so Draco gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek. Percy covered his eyes. Summoning up nervous determination, Ron took his boyfriend's arm and marched him into the sitting room. A hush fell around the crowded room like dominoes toppling.

George spoke first: “Why the fuck have we got a Death Eater here?”

“He's with me!” Ron replied defiantly.

Every man in the room squared his shoulders and so did most of the women.

“Why?” Hermione demanded stridently.

Ron swallowed. Draco wanted to reassure him, but he didn't want to antagonise anyone.

“Because we are a couple.” Ron had started off boldly, but his voice had failed him with a squeak towards the end.

A mumbling groan spread amongst the guests. As one body, they moved towards Ron and Draco. Draco reached into his sleeve for his wand, but Ron grabbed his wrist. If they ever wanted acceptance from his relatives, then hexing them wouldn't help. The lovers looked around nervously as the Weasleys moved in.

Suddenly there was a rapping sound. All heads turned to where Audrey stood in the kitchen doorway, baby held on her hip, a wooden spoon in the other hand, with which she was knocking on the wall.

“If any one of you spoils my daughter's naming day by fighting then I will never forgive you,” she warned. “Every one of our guests will be treated with respect. Is this clear?”

In a rumble of resigned muttering, the redheaded army fell back. Audrey walked through them to introduce baby Molly to the man she referred to as “Uncle Draco.”


	3. House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Malfoy Manor.

“I introduced you to my family!” Ron complained. “WHY not?”

“Yes, just look how well that went!” Draco replied. “We were lucky to escape in one piece.”

“They just need to get used to the idea.”

“Whereas my parents will never accept our relationship and it won't just be fists we'll be ducking, it will unforgiveables!”

Ron pouted. “I'll miss you.”

“It's two nights. I'll _patronus_ all the time.”

“Not owl?”

“Daren't risk it. But wouldn't you rather hear my voice?”

Ron sulked for three days. Draco had thought that he was good at sulking, but he'd never seen anything like it.

“Fine! I've done it!” he yelled at Ron's unmoving back. “I've told my parents I'm bringing a guest!”

Ron hugged him.

“You'll have to stay in the guest suite, though.”

They never did pluck up the courage to tell the Malfoys about their relationship. To his dying day, Lucius thought his son merely had unfortunate taste in flat mates and had yet to meet the right girl. That weekend did provide several other opportunities, though:

The first time Ron ate caviar, and the first time Draco ate from between arse cheeks,  
Their first time in Draco's childhood bed, with teddy bears watching,  
Ron's first blowjob in a maze,  
Their first soiling of the loaned invisibility cloak,  
The first time a House Elf interrupted them  
And the first time they did that thing – which went on to be a favourite – with a peacock feather.


	4. Party Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple test the acceptance of their friends.

“Do you think they'll come?” Ron asked his partner, doubtfully.

The quill scratched addresses onto a pile of envelopes and the invitation cards decorated with glittery dancing pumpkins hopped inside them. Ron thought the glitter was a bit much, actually, but if it kept Draco happy then why not?

“Some of them will,” Draco replied. “Others will never forgive us.” He stroked Ron's forearm. “This is how we find out which ones.”

Draco had said they should invite friends only, no family, but for Ron, his family were so embedded in his group of friends that he couldn't separate them. He hoped Harry would come, and that he would persuade Ginny. He hadn't seen much of them since baby Molly's party. He missed them.

He wondered whether Hermione would come. There was a rumour that she was with Luna now. If she was happy, then she might be able to forgive him, the two of them might come to the party.

He watched the names as the owls took off. _Dean, Neville and Hannah, George, Lavender and Lee ..._ He hoped they would be there for Halloween, because acceptance of and invitation would mean acceptance of his relationship with the son of Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's faithful follower.

There were other names, though, _Gregory Goyle and guest, Pansy Parkinson, the Greengrass sisters ..._ Just the thought of being in a room with those people might e enough to put his friends off coming.

On the night, Draco and Ron decorated their apartment with lanterns and pumpkins, made punch and stuck cocktail sticks in sausages (“you have no class, Weasel”) and they waited.

Dozens came. The place was filled and they all seemed to be having a good time. But they all came in costumes, with masks, so by the end of the night, the couple still didn't know who was against them and who was prepared to forgive them.


End file.
